


Hey ho, Daddi-o

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has something to say about what Stiles calls him in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey ho, Daddi-o

          “No, no no no” Derek says forcefully, almost yanking Stiles hair as he rolls him over.

          Stiles winces, shooting Derek a glare.  “Dude, what the fuck, why did you stop?” he asks, indignation alight behind his eyes.

          “Do not call me daddy in bed.  I have had beers with your father.  He is a nice man.  Do not get me involved,” Derek grits out, looking put out.

          For a moment Stiles just sits there in shock, then he starts laughing.  “Derek, Derek, I don’t mena you’re my actual d-”

          “I know that Stiles!  It still makes me feel awk-”

          “Oh come on like your shit isn’t weird t-”

          “I don’t do weird stuf fin be-”

          “You get a boner every time you look at my neck!”

          “Hey!  That is a thing for us, I’ve told you that.  Even Scott told you that.  It’s worse for born wolves though, alright?”

          “Look, hey, I don’t mind.  I mean the hungry look in your eyes every time I wear a scarf, like you just want to rip it off me is great, totally cool for our sex drive, but like I said, you really have no room to talk in this area Derek.“

          “Fine.  I still don’t want to be called daddy.  It’s...  Creepy,” Derek says, looks away from Stiles towards the door, wondering if he should just get up and leave.

          “Alright alright.  I won’t call you that.  It’s just, you know, you’re a bit older, I like teasing you about it,” Stiles admits, staring up with honeyed eyes.

          Derek smiles a bit, turning back to Stiles.  “I’m not old,” he huffs, but he’s smirking, no bite to his bark.

          “Oh really?  Think you’re gonna’ have to prove that old man.”

          “I’ll show you whose an old man!” Derek laughs, flipping Stiles back over.

          “Fuck yeah, this is what I’m talking about!” Stiles nearly shouts, chuckling as he presses his face back into the pillow.  “Give it all you’ve got old timer.“

          Derek just snorts, but his face is full of fondness.  “We’re having lunch with your dad tomorrow, you won’t be able to sit right when we go,” Derek warns, smirking, getting only a yelp from Stiles.

          “Worth it.  Totally...  Fucking worth it,” Stiles keens, sighing at his pleasure.  So he doesn’t call Derek Daddy again, he’s fine with that.  He just likes to experiment.  The best part is just winding him up.

          The Sheriff notices Stiles sitting funny at their lunch.  He side eyes Derek, the younger man turning bright red even with his permastubble.  Stiles just winks at his boyfriend, triumphant smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet/drabble was inspried by [this post](http://the1001cranes.tumblr.com/post/115235068211/cooldudebro-do-not-call-me-daddy-in-bed-i-have)
> 
> This was kinda dumb, but I thought I'd share it anyway.
> 
> As always, thanks to my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs.


End file.
